


What Nicole Saw

by Oksanna_Mallman



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oksanna_Mallman/pseuds/Oksanna_Mallman
Summary: Nicole is still struggling with the after effects of having been alone for 18 months and after a late night confrontation with Wynonna, she wakes from a horrific nightmare and has hit her limit. She decides to finally let Waverly in on what big bad plagues her sleep. She just isn't sure Waverly is going to like what she hears.This is the following night after "Don't Let Them Win." I guess theyre part of series. I have no idea, I just really wanted to try and tackle what I feel how the conversation between Waverly and Nicole would go, if Nicole was willing to talk. THIS AINT CANNON PEOPLE SO DON'T COME FOR ME.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught
Kudos: 31





	What Nicole Saw

Nicole sat straight up in the bed she shared with Waverly. Her breaths came in ragged gasps, and sweat poured down her face. Her start woke Waverly, who upon noticing that Nicole was gasping for air, snapped upright quickly. Almost instinctively, Waverly placed her hand on Nicole's heart. Her heart thrummed against Waverly's palm like the wings of a panicked hummingbird. Nicole glanced at her, but did not see her.

"Baby? Sh, it's OK, I'm here. You're OK, Nicole." Waverly whispered, rhythmically rubbing Nicole's back. Nicole's breaths still whooshed out of her in painful heaves. Waverly laid her hand on Nicole's cheek, tugging gently, so that Nicole would turn her face. Their eyes met, but Waverly could tell that Nicole wasn't really there, but somewhere in a deep dark.

"Nicole." At this point, Waverly had learned that the only thing that chased away the relentless hurt that these nightmares delivered, was simply letting Nicole come out of it on her own. She discovered this the first time she witness one of Nicole's Cult-Of-Bulshar nightmares. After several minutes, Nicole's breathing took on a slower pace, and Waverly could feel here heartbeat slow minutely under her hand. Nicole turned to look at Waverly, and this time, she did look.

"Waverly." It was said as a statement, not as a question. Waverly kept up the rhythm on Nicole's back.

"Yeah, baby?" Waverly kept her voice level and calm.

"We're in the Homestead." Nicole murmured. This was also more of a statement. 

"Yes, honey." This line of questioning seemed odd given the intricacies of their romance but Waverly knew that these statements grounded Nicole, and returned her to the present. Especially now, after she had spent so much time alone. It was almost as if these questions helped Nicole remember what was real. Lately, the line between real and fake had been extra blurry. Waverly sighed, the next question always got a no, and she hated asking, because she could see how much it truly hurt Nicole to talk about it, but she needed Nicole to understand that she wasn't going to run from whatever deep dark plagued her. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Waverly dropped her hand from Nicole's back expectantly waiting for the answer. Nicole took a deep breathe. 

"Yes." Waverly did a double take in the darkness of their room as she stared at the side of Nicole's head. She had never gotten a yes. She wasn't sure how to proceed. Waverly stammered a few syllables incoherently. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She needed to keep her shit together otherwise Nicole might spook.

"Are you sure? We absolutely don't have to...if you don't want." Of course Waverly wanted to talk about this. She'd been wanting to have this conversation, as well as the one about the proposal that was never answered, for a while, ever since she got back. But Nicole had made it clear that whatever had transpired in the last year and a half, was not something she was willing to speak on. It had killed Waverly to see the haunted look on Nicole's face when she got back, like she couldn't allow herself to let Waverly be real, despite having just made love to her.

"Yes." Nicole slid out of bed, and grabbed both of their robes from the back of the door, holding Waverly's out to her. Waverly wrapped the robe around herself and silently followed Nicole down the stairs and into the kitchen. Nicole was silent, but Waverly didn't mind. She would speak when she was ready. Waverly slid into one of the chairs at the table and watched Nicole move around the kitchen. She pulled a glass from the cabinet, turned, gestured to Waverly, who nodded, and pulled a second glass from the cabinet. She filled both glasses with water and set them both on the table. Waverly pulled hers to her. Nicole sat, but her eyes did not meet Waverly's. Waverly slid her hand across the table and laid it gently on top of Nicole's. Nicole looked up, fear blooming in her eyes. 

"You're OK." Waverly hummed. Nicole nodded slightly, taking a large gulp of water. 

"Waverly, I...I just...it..." Waverly calmly allowed Nicole to work her way through her words. They both knew that this was going to be tough. Nicole closed her eyes, breathing deeply. When her eyes opened again, they were much clearer. 

"Why don't we start with your nightmare." Waverly suggested. Nicole nodded, looking remarkably like a child who wasn't sure of a situation. Another deep breath.

"It was dark, and I was searching for.....you." Nicole's eyes flickered to light on Waverly's. Waverly nodded, rubbing her hand. Nicole took another breath.

"But you couldn't find me?" Waverly asked, dreading the answer. Nicole shook her head.

"No, I found you. You were there. You were in my arms. You were real." Tears began to form at the corner of Nicole's eyes. Waverly stood from her seat, wrapping her arms around her fiance's shoulders. Nicole's voice began to shake.

"You were so warm, and your smile was....beautiful, God you have the most beautiful smile." Nicole began to ramble. The fear in Nicole's voice pulled Waverly's heart right out of her chest.

"Shh, Nicole....OK. We don't have to talk about it right now." Waverly felt Nicole shake her head against her chest. Waverly looked down at the top of Nicole's head, running her hand through the flame red locks. She moved back to her chair but kept their hands together. Nicole hastily wiped a tear, and cleared her throat.

"You were real. Then the darkness...it took you away from me.And then I was alone, wandering. And I just felt so hollow, like something had been pulled out of me, like I was missing part of my soul." Nicole's voice crackled, and Waverly crouched in front of her. She pulled Nicole's face up.

"Nicole Haught, I want you to hear the words that are coming out of my mouth. OK? I am here, I am not going anywhere. We're gonna fight this thing, whatever it is together." Waverly stood, pulling Nicole up with her. She wrapped herself around the ginger and pressed her head against Nicole's chest, listening to her heartbeat.

"Nicole, I am real. You can feel my skin, and hear my voice. I am real. I'm here. Nicole, look at me." Nicole looked down. 

"I love you. You are strong and brave and really great at doing things to me on the stairs, and this....this is real. OK? Never forget that." Nicole nodded. Waverly reached up to kiss her, and Nicole seemed to melt into the kiss. Waverly tried to pour everything she had into that kiss. 

"Do you want to talk about anything else?" Waverly asked, sitting. Nicole smiled. The kind of smile that doesn't touch your eyes, and comes from a real sad place. It had been the smile that Nicole wore lately.

"Not tonight, baby. But soon." Waverly nodded. She had her Nicole back. She could handle scared and broken. Waverly picked up their now empty glasses, and placed them in the sink. Then she carefully threaded her hand through Nicole's, rubbing her thumb across Nicole's. As they exited the kitchen, Wynonna stepped in from a separate door. She had a look on her face that seemed proud and scared and worried all in one.

"That's right Sheriff, don't let them win."


End file.
